


Sweet & Sweet Holiday

by rainandasphalt



Series: ALL★STARS [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandasphalt/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: Kotori invites Ruby out to get some chocolate.





	Sweet & Sweet Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> They would be so cute together… Klab needs to give us KotoRuby when ALL STARS comes out. Alsooo I'm starting a new series that's a combination of crossover pairs and songfics.

“Thank you so much for letting me come with you, Kotori-chan!” Ruby said, excited. She smiled up at her friend. 

 

“Oh, thank you for helping me. I don't think I would've found the chocolatiere without you!”

 

They walked in silence for a while, until Ruby spoke up. “Kotori-chan?” she asked nervously. 

 

“Hmm?” Kotori replied. 

 

“Is the chocolate for Honoka?”

 

Kotori started laughing. It was a little squeaky, but cute. She sounded like a bird. “No no, Ruby-chan! The chocolates are for you. I was kinda thinking of this as a date…” 

 

“Oh!” Ruby blushed and put her head in her hands. She felt Kotori’s gentle arms wrapping around her from behind. 

 

“Kotori-chan, I'm very happy… You're so kind,” Ruby mumbled, face still red as her hair. 

 

“No problem!” Kotori giggled. “You're such a good little helper. I'd love to get chocolate with you again sometime!” 

 

Ruby leaned up and touched Kotori’s cheek. “Does that make us girlfriends?” she mused aloud. 

“Only if you're okay with it,” Kotori said. “I don't want to pressure you into anything.”

 

Ruby nodded. “I-- I think I'd like to be your girlfriend, Kotori-chan.”

 

“That's great!” Kotori grinned

 

“Another thing… Can I eat the chocolate now?”

 

“Of course!” Kotori laughed. She let go of Ruby and took the chocolate tin out of her bag. 

 

Ruby popped one of the chocolates into her mouth. “Oh! It's really good.” 

 

Kotori tried a chocolate, too. “I like them, I guess… but I prefer macarons.”

 

“Well, let's go buy some macarons then!” Ruby shouted, pulling Kotori’s hand as she headed back toward the mall. 

  
_ I'm happy she's gotten more confident, _ Kotori thought with a smile. Ruby never would've taken her hand at the beginning of the day, much less make a decision to go back into a mall full of people. Today was really nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I didn't know what else to put ;; I hope y'all enjoyed it though! This was so fun to write. I have some things planned for this series but if you have a crossover pair you really like, suggest it and I'll consider writing it.


End file.
